John Billingsley
John Billingsley (born May 20, 1960) is an American actor, known for his role as Doctor Phlox on the television series Star Trek: Enterprise. He portrays Roger Halsted in the show. Career Billingsley made an appearance in an episode of The X-Files, playing a friend of the Lone Gunmen who turns out to be a government spy. He was cast in the role of Professor Miles Ballard in the short-lived television series The Others and then as the eccentric alien Doctor Phlox in the fifth Star Trek series, Star Trek: Enterprise. He played himself in an episode of Roswell that used the Enterprise set.He also starred in the independent film Breathing Hard (2000) in the same year. In 2002, he was a guest star in an episode of Stargate SG-1, playing a scientist who is also a Trekkie, "worshipping at the altar of Roddenberry". He also had a sizeable role as Denzel Washington's coroner friend in the 2003 film Out of Time. Billingsley is well known to fans of the series Cold Case for his guest appearance in the show's second season, playing serial killer George Marks, the only killer on the show to have gotten away with murder. Billingsley would later reprise the role in the season finale, in which Marks was killed. He also appeared as a blunt force victim in the first season of Six Feet Under to become the "Death of the week" in episode "The New Person". Billingsley appeared in the first season of the series Prison Break as the mysterious Terrence Steadman, brother of the Vice President, whose death is faked to frame Lincoln Burrows for murder. Soon after, he was cast as a regular on the series The Nine. This left him unable to continue his role as Steadman, and he was replaced in the role by Jeff Perry. In 2005, he played the voice of Trask in Ultimate Spider-Man. In November 2006, Billingsley portrayed William Bradford on two episodes of the podcast The Radio Adventures of Dr. Floyd. In May 2007 he appeared on NCIS as a blind photographer in the episode, "In The Dark". He appeared in the seventh season of 24 as a recurring character. On October 8, 2007, he also made a guest appearance on Journeyman as Alan Platt. Billingsley played Prof. Harry, a biologist, in the 2007 independent science fiction film The Man from Earth. He also made a guest appearance in an October 2007 episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and in 2006 on the spinoff series CSI: NY. Billingsley appeared as Jacob Nolston in "Crash Into Me", a two-part, fourth season episode of the TV drama Grey's Anatomy. Billingsley and his wife have also appeared as themselves on the HGTV series My House Is Worth What?, in which a real estate expert toured their home and provided commentary for viewers before providing an appraisal. In 2008, Billingsley had a supporting role in several episodes of the HBO series True Blood as coroner Mike Spencer. In May of that year, he guest starred as John Harris, the father of the Kiss-Me-Not Killer, in "Never Tell", an episode of Women's Murder Club. He appeared in the disaster film 2012, which was released on November 13, 2009, as Professor Frederic West, an American scientist. He subsequently appeared on the ABC series Scrubs in December 2009. In August 2010, he guest starred in an episode of the TNT series Leverage as Corswell, the head of security at the Boston Museum of Art and Antiquities. In November that year he guest starred as amateur psychic Ellis Mars in "Red Moon", an episode of The Mentalist. In February 2011 Billingsley played Gidger in the play The Violet Hour in Los Angeles. In August 2011 Billingsley starred in an episode of the USA Network drama Suits as the company accountant who is being released for never finishing university. On Revenge Billingsley made a guest appearance as Roger Halsted in Legacy. Category:Cast Category:Male Cast